clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ballono
Once I get 100-150 messages, I will start doing archives. :) __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ballono! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 20:43, April 9, 2012 Hi Hi, Please don't create useless pages like Inside a penguin, Thanks! -- Puffleagent5Talk 23:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) If you want to be my friend you have to give your picture id,Bsyew 03:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Done! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:It's Ballono, Remember me? Hi Ballono, Welcome back to the wiki! :) I don't really remember you, but your avatar looks familiar. Anyway, nice to meet you again ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Is This a Good Idea? Hi Ballono, It's a nice idea :) Personally, i think that a message that is written manually really shows how thankful you are, you may feel free to use templates of this sort and distribute them to let others know, of course. Note that the template loop is caused because the template uses itself, which creates an infinite loop and causes the system to stop it and return an error. Try perhaps replacing it with some text and/or styled content, and where you want your parameter to appear, add }, and this part will be replaced with TEXT as in . Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) [User:Ballono Secret page You must have a hint to go on my secret page. Hint=E=mc2 BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 03:08, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Small Pictures and Preferences Hi Ballono, There are two ways for adding small images to your signature, and they are the same way for adding an image in general: :;Using a file link Which results (25px means that the width is set to 25px, whereas x25px sets the height to 25px- just note that specifically on this wiki, images in signature shouldn't be taller than 25px). On this example, the image will only be displayed if File:Example.jpg exists in the wiki on which you're currently in. You can also link the image to a certain page. For example: Will result :;Using a URL of an image http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/a/a9/Example.jpg/25px-Example.jpg And will result http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/thumb/a/a9/Example.jpg/25px-Example.jpg On this example, the image that this URL links to will be displayed. It would only work from a handful of URLs (e.g. links from Wikimedia projects such as Wikimedia Commons, Wikipedia, etc., and would also work with URLs of images from Wikia wikis). Unlike using file links in the form of using URL will display image in all Wikia wikis. :;Saving your preferences #In , go to the "Signature" section under the "My Info" tab. #Replace the content from the text box with your new signature code (it can include text, clolored links, images, and so on). #Make sure that the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox is checked. #Scroll down and hit "Save". Now, whenever you type ~~~~, your customized signature will appear. If, for some reason, you need to sign without a timestamp, sign with 3 tildes (~~~). Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Signature notice Hi Ballono, Please note that signatures shouldn't contain images larger than 25px in height, nor contain very big boxes, otherwise it breaks the layout of pages on which you sign. For this reason, please be sure to replace your signature. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:55, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Re:A Template Just For You! Thanks for the Template :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:05, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Bots Hi Ballono, To request a bot you need to contact an active bureaucrat, and providing the following: *A link to your other account (the one that you'd like to use as a bot in the CPW) *Mention why you'd like to run a bot. *Given an example task that you'd like to do. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:The Bot I Made Hi Ballolo, For adding a trivia to a single page such as the Puffle Park you can do it manually- a bot for modifying multiple pages based on some determined pattern, so making this change can be relatively easy :) Anyway, as you've just recently re-joined the wiki after a long while, i think it would be more responsible to let you run a bot after some time of contributions, per the high access bots have. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Cool new signature btw! :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Good news I have some good news! I have moved to the US! I want all my friends to know this! I am very happy! BlackPufflesbot reporting for duty 13:59, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Different Questions Hi Ballono. I got rid of the A2 blank picture on your userpage. For your second question, you can always upload new versions of a file. So if you wanted to upload a new version of File:Firestar.jpg, for example, you can click the "File History" tab and click "Upload a new version of this file". When you have uploaded a new version of the file, you can compare it to see which one is better in the File History tab in the table. The top one will be the current image. If the image you want is not the top one (an older version), you can click the corresponding "revert" link. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:21, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Award Thank you very much for that award! User:Kanpo1 13:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Good Friend Award Thanks for the amazing award! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 16:28, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Award User:Kanpo1 12:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:New bot, New reason Hi Ballono, Beside CPCB there is already a backup bot (C.P.W-Bot), and other than that, VocBot is also sometimes run in chat if needed. There is no particular reason to have further chat bots. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Logo Hi Ballono, Nice logo! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Editing articles Hi there, Great to see you on the wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here. Anyways, please do not edit main-space articles like Aunt Arctic or Puffle with un-official information or fanon-based things. Those are for sub-pages; which, by the way, if you want to create just let me know! Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 14:01, June 14, 2014 (UTC) An image you have uploaded Hello there, I am a user from the Warriors Wiki. You may call me Berry. I'm here about an image you have uploaded here; this one: File:Ravenpaw.jpg I was alerted to this by a user from here who came into our chat. I would like ask that you delete this image or ask for it to be deleted from this wiki. Our images follow basic copyright- you are committing art theft by using the image here without the artist's permission. Thank you for your time, and please, get this image removed from this wiki. 14:22 Sat Jun 14 Warning Hi Ballono, I'd like to remind you that while you are welcome to create new articles about Club Penguin-relate topics, add images and expand current pages, adding off-topic information to the mainspace is not permitted. Any further incident of inserting off-topic or fanon content may result taking action, such as blocking your account. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: 50chips Done. Let me know if you need any other Club Penguin: Game Day images and I'll see what I can do. -- 21:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on 1000+ edits! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:30, June 29, 2014 (UTC) 1000 edits! Hey, congrats for reaching 1000 edits! Your present is a cookie. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC) : Also I know this is a month late but thanks for the templates. I like them. :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:19, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Logo Help Okay, I will make it but can you give the details? Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Update of the Month Hi Ballono, Thanks for your notice. All but the POTM votes end on the 29th (POTM at the 15th). We'll update the relevant info now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Stay out of this! This ain't your business. I don't care when he's quitting. He has always created problems for me! He cursed at me at another wiki. He banned me many times. If you do not like me or whatever, why even bother going on my talk page saying all that? I don't care if it was mean to him. Chris wrote back to me anyways saying thanks for the message (yes I know he's being sarcastic but whatever). I don't give a damn about what you said to me. Just get out. Titanium Ninja (talk) 13:01, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hi, your logo is done and hope you like it : [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 09:22, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Just Curious Hello, We did that using the MediaWiki pages that we have, here. If you see probably, you can find the coding we added with those colours. Feel free using those in your wiki. Wolf-gangs (talk) 23:51, July 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Just Curious Hi Ballono, This is done via MediaWiki:Wikia.css (although we do it via MediaWiki:Common.css, as it's specifically imported as well). The syntax looks like this: ahref="/User:User_name_goes_here", ahref="/User:Another_user" { color: red; } Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Award Hi Ballono. Thanks so much for this award!! :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 21:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Un-related Images Hey, Ballono. I've recently seen you uploading images that are unrelated to Club Penguin. As a result, I've deleted them. Please do not upload unrelated images. Thanks, -- 22:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Frog Answer these questions for my newspaper next week. Please copy and paste the questions with ** in your answers below them to make my life easier. EXAMPLE: http://prntscr.com/43g2ju Lol thanks. *Q1: How did you come up with your name? *Q2: How did you discover this wiki? *Q3: What are your other interests besides Club Penguin? *Q4: What's your favorite word? *Q5: Which is better, Cake or Pie? *Q6: Favorite color? *Q7: ¿Sabe usted español? *Q8: Do you like cheese? (Say no and I'll kill you) RE:Maps Hi Ballono, I've enabled the feature now. Lets see how it goes ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! �� Let's go to �� 12:00, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Ballono :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 12:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Ballono :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 12:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Unblock me Hey, I wanted to let you know someone blocked me on my wiki, can you please unblock me? Thanks. Some random user blocked me for no reason. North Aurora (talk) 02:08, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE-Unblock Well, I was curious, let's say for example, last night I logged on my bot account, it said he was also blocked, but then I logged out of my bot, it said he was a chat moderator. Why is that? North Aurora (talk) 17:08, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE-Unblock Well, did you unblock me yet? And who was the user that blocked my IP who had no rights? North Aurora (talk) 17:16, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE-Unblock Just please unblock me, and block that Is Space Squid user for doing that to me. North Aurora (talk) 17:26, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE-Unblock Again Just unblock my IP Address, try to find a way, because it still said I am currently blocked. North Aurora (talk) 17:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Ballono, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Revision differences Hi there Ballono, I saw recently that you undid my edit because you were "Just checking to see what the problem was, will undo this soon.". I assume this was in response to the edit summary of the revision I made which you undid, where I asked a rhetorical question about how long an incorrect/redundant sentence had been there. Anyways, after this, you undid your edit that you undid mine, but you kept undoing your edit. I'm not sure if you don't know how to check differences between edits, but if you don't know how, I recommend you read this page. What you were doing (where you repeatedly undid your own edit) violates the intermediate edits policy. I am pretty sure this was not done purposefully by you, but for cases in the future, just keep this in mind. Thanks, Kallie Jo (talk) 22:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Community Vote Hey, Ballono. I see that you voted "for" the Demotion Policy vote on the Vote Page. There were quite a few "against" votes since you and other users voted, so I'd like to ask if you would take a moment to read through the comments and reconsider your vote. If you have read through the comments and still feel that the vote should pass, please keep your vote the same. On the other hand, if you feel that the vote should not pass, please change your vote. It is entirely your choice what to vote for, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Thanks and have a nice day, -- 00:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vote Page Idea I think 3 kicks is a reasonable amount for a ban. I couldn't see it making much of a difference if we increased it from 3 to 4 kicks. Thank you for your suggestion though. If you have any other ideas for improving our wiki, please let me or another admin know. :) -- 06:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) KLA Ik you are blocked. But check the KLA wiki plz. User:Kanpo1 22:45, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rollback Vote Yup, you're right. I've removed the vote. I'll also ask for the other admins' opinions on the trial. -- 01:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hey P-P Hi Ballono, I'm afraid that the vote can't be delayed because of personal reason. But you would still be able to vote when you come back- before the part starts :) By the way, why were you globally blocked, if i ay ask? Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) YAY YAY UR UNBLOCKED!! BTW do you like mlp or hate it? User:Kanpo1 16:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC) --Roger6881 (talk) 12:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Remember me? Hope you remember me...do you still do this?? User:Kanpo1 19:29, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Unban Unfortunately, I do not know the full extent as to why you were banned, "misbehaving is rather" vague. From what I can tell from chat logs however, you were hacked? 14:04, March 23, 2016 Callum Fawsitt (Talk | contribs | block) banned Ballono (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 14:04, July 25, 3015 (Misbehaving in chat—please see the Chat Policy.) 14:04, March 23, 2016 Callum Fawsitt (Talk | contribs | block) unbanned Ballono Has Returned (Talk | contribs | block) from chat (Using this account.) That account is hacked. He can't get on that Ballono account because he's forgot his password. If there is some sort of mistake in communication with Callum, or this info has changed (probably has seeing how you are using this account right now), I would reccomend contacting him and seeing what he has to say. If he does not respond then feel free to contact a different admin for an appeal. –Watatsuki 23:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC)